


Propaganda

by Lady_Lizzie, somegirlwithacomputer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?, aaaaa, adrien agreste is so blind, damien wayne what, damien wayne who?, duh - Freeform, marinette is a bad guy, patches the cat is a mood, too many fandoms fic, vibing while typing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizzie/pseuds/Lady_Lizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegirlwithacomputer/pseuds/somegirlwithacomputer
Summary: We all know the fics. Marinette wins a ticket to Gotham from the Bruce Wayne. Lila is a lying -. Chloe befriends Marinette. People love and adore Marinette. The story is Marinette and more Marinette.But let's take a step back and look at the flip side of the coin. No, I don't mean the perspective of Lila Rossi. I mean the perspective of a girl who's life got changed forever because of Marinette. What is that supposed to mean? You'll see.AKA a vomit of all the fandoms that I read at least once on ao3.
Relationships: none :)
Kudos: 11





	1. Sugar Sweet Words

Rebekkah stared at the two in utter disbelief. Well, by “the two” she meant her two best friends, Elle and Elise. To leave her for some girl who just arrived in Gotham.

“Sorry Rebekkah,” Elle stated, “you aren’t a good person to be around. Mother says you are a bad influence. Mother would love Marinette.”

'Yeah, sucking up to mother are we?'

“We are truly sorry,” Elise added, “Please don’t take this personally.”

'After you just attacked my character? Well, yeah, not personal at all.'

Of course, she didn’t say that out loud. Rebekkah sighed, letting her dark waves of hair fall over her shoulders. She was just about done with those two idiots.

“Sure,” she said finally, making sure her face didn’t show any signs of hurt or betrayal. “You two can leave now.”

With that, the brunette spun on her heels and left the building.

This was not how Rebekkah planned to spend the first day of summer break.


	2. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious Marinette that made her friends abandon her? Rebekkah must find out.

Marinette. The name that was haunting Rebekkah for the longest time. The brunette was genuinely curious of who this mysterious “Marinette” was.

The media proved to be extremely helpful. And for the first time in a while, Rebekkah wasn’t being sarcastic.

Clicking on a news article, she was greeted by a huge up-close picture of a young girl. The girl was waving to the camera with a giant smile plastering her face. She was sporting a pastel pink tennis skirt and her dyed-blue hair was tied in a messy bun. On her left was a brooding figure. A figure whose face was on hundreds of newspapers. Gotham’s Ice Prince, otherwise known as Damien Wayne.

‘That’s who took my friends away?’ Rebekkah muttered to herself, unable to believe her own two eyes. The young bluenette looked so happy and innocent, not at all looking like a girl who would take away some other girl’s friends on purpose, to ruin another girl’s life on purpose.

Rebekkah couldn’t bring herself to look at the smiling girl. Inside, she knew that the petite girl didn’t do anything wrong. But the cheerfulness in Marinette’s smile just made her angrier. How could someone who just ruined her life deserve to be so happy?!

Rebekkah glared at her computer screen with such malice it would make anybody cower away in fear. Marinette could have her friends, but in return she would have her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect keeps thinking that I spell Rebekkah wrong. Luckily, there is no replacement word for it, but seeing the red squiggly line underneath the main character's name every time I type it is a tad bit annoying.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Loud Annoying French Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lila and the others confront Rebekkah, claiming that they are Marinette's "best friends," well, let's just say that things didn't go as expected.

There was a reason that Rebekkah wasn’t a main character in one of those good girl x bad boy wattpad stories. Her grades were average, her life was average, and with no romance story. The only thing that wasn’t average was her height, which was above average. It was not something Rebekkah was proud of.

It was another school year, just like last year, except without her friends to greet her. Sitting on the steps leading to the school, checking her phone mindlessly, nobody to chat with. She felt as if she were the new-kid at school again.

Due to being in minimal contact with her ex-friends, Rebekkah was surprised when Elle sent her a message. Out of curiosity, she clicked it, not expecting what she later saw.

It was a large picture of Elle and Elise on either side of a young girl with dark blue hair and a huge smile. Rebekkah later recognised the blue haired girl as the infamous “Marinette.” Underneath the picture was a caption that stated the following: “Marinette’s going to be joining us for this school year girl! Don’t get too jealous :P.”

Rebekkah slammed her phone down onto the stairs with a huff. Could she go anywhere without seeing Marinette? Even her parents have started talking about the “nice blue-haired girl on the internet” and telling Rebekkah that she should “make friends with her.”

Her parents never go on the internet.

As if this weren’t already bad enough, a large group of people, all about Rebekkah’s age, started migrating towards her, making noise equal to a freight train on its tacks. The brunette sighed and started to move away from the group when one of the members stopped her, suddenly appearing right in front of her.

Rebekkah looked up to examine the guy who stopped her and found that he had blonde hair and lovely emerald green eyes. Rebekkah jumped away from the boy only to bump into the large group of people. She sighed.

“What do you want?” It sounded harsh, she knew, but she didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with anything at the moment.

The blonde boy took a step backwards, putting both hands up in surrender.

“Jeez, no need to be so feisty,” he replied. The blonde had a strong French accent and Rebekkah made a mental note of that. After all, Marinette was french and anyone who was french could possibly be connected to Marinette, right?

Okay, maybe she was getting a little too crazy about Marinette.

“Sorry,” Rebekkah quickly apologised. “Just having a bad day, y’know?”

The blonde nodded in understanding.

“Anyways, do you happen to know where Marinette is?” A girl with long brown hair and black-rimmed glasses spoke up.

“Marinette?” Rebekkah asked, surprised. What could a group of French people possibly want to do with Marinette?

“Yeah, Marinette. You know, dark blue hair, bluebell eyes, large smile-”

“I know who Marinette is,” Rebekkah quickly cut her off, “Why do you need her?”

This question caused the entire group to fidget nervously. Finally, another girl with what looked like sausages for hair spoke up. Normally, Rebekkah wasn’t the one to judge other people, but this girl in particular was an exception. She looked absolutely horrendous. Who did her makeup?

“We are really good friends with Marinette, you see, and I heard that she was going to this school,” “Sausage-hair” said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The others around her nodded in agreement.

Rebekkah wasn’t as good as a people-reader as her mother was, but she could tell that the sausage-haired girl was lying through her uneven teeth.

“Sorry to disappoint but I cannot help you right now,” Rebekkah said shortly and sharply, turning away before adding, “Friends of Marinette’s are no friends of mine.”

With that, the brunette left the scene, leaving the French group confused. Rebekkah felt like she just threw a bomb and let it explode behind her as she coolly walked away from the scene. Just like in those hilarious action movies. Rebekkah smirked. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer :)


End file.
